A central goal of the Departments in this application, Psychiatry, Human Genetics, Neurobiology, Statistics, and Psychology, is innovative biomedical research in behavior, the neurosciences, and genetics combined with the training of researchers who are able to make significant contributions to the field. This three-year postdoctoral training program is focused on interdisciplinary approaches to genetics of complex inheritance psychiatric disease, including basic research and technology development. The training grant faculty have contributed significantly to a number of advances in these areas. Existing research strengths include biology and molecular genetics of autism, molecular genetic research into bipolar illness and schizophrenia, genetics and behavior associated with neurotransmission, development of methods for genetic analysis of complex phenotypes, pharmacogenetic variability and molecular evolution of brain systems. The training program will be developed in an environment which not only allows, but encourages interdisciplinary research collaborations. Two types of trainees will be identified and recruited, building to a steady state cohort of nine trainees each year: 1) Ph.D.s (or M.D./Ph.D.'s) from appropriate basic and applied science fields, including population genetics, molecular and cellular neurobiology, cognitive and systems neuroscience, genetic epidemiology, and physiological psychology; and 2) behavioral health care professionals (M.D.'s or other doctoral degree) with demonstrated experience and ability in pertinent clinical or basic research, such as family studies, epidemiology, clinical trials, and clinical translational research. The training program draws its strength from the fact that trainees will be able to supplement training in Psychiatry with training in one of many scientific disciplines, including genetic analysis, population and evolutionary biology, theoretical and applied statistics, molecular genetics, pharmacogenetics, biopsychology, medical genetics and neurobiology. For each trainee, a special program that includes formal course studies, a series of seminars given by the program faculty, and research training will be devised to conform to the background and career aims of the individual trainee. The core fellowship experience will be a mentored project involving a genetic aspect of behavior. All fellows will also take the introductory course of the University Clinical Research Training Program, participate in appropriate graduate courses offered by the Committee on Neurobiology, and the Departments of Psychiatry, Health Studies, Psychology and Human Genetics. To foster interactions among the fellows and mentors, trainees will give annual seminars and have an opportunity to present their accomplishments at the annual University of Chicago Neuroscience Day.